


Self Help Tape

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Kylux Animal Welfare AU [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Artistic Liberties, Awkward Conversations, Come Shot, Compatibility, Confessions, Demisexuality, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Duplicate Penis, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Fantasy Fulfillment, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, Presents, Prostate Massage, Prostate Orgasm, RIP Kylo's Laptop, Relationship Discussions, Sex Tapes, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Hux left six weeks ago on a three month long work assignment. So that Kylo wouldn't get lonely he made him a sex tape of guided masturbation scenes in imitation of their usual phone sex sessions. Hux also made him another, more personal, gift. Much more personal. Now he finally has a chance to video call him and Kylo can't wait to show him what he's learned.
Established relationship. Set in the same universe as "Madame, That's Not A Hedgehog" (the Kylux Animal Welfare AU).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started from the following prompt-  
> "for the animal wellfare au, Hux has to leave for an extended to period of time and he leaves Kylo a surprise to find - a sex tape. Could be just audio. Filth in his suggestive voice designed to get Kylo there in his most favourite way. Bonus if Kylo doesn't realise what's on the tape at first and puts it on during a car ride with his Knights."

Hux was looking well, long limbs wrapped in a loose white cotton robe that highlighted the unexpected tan of his skin. 

He wasn't an even brown. Instead his freckles seemed to have blended together in self defence against six weeks of Australian sunshine. It hadn't mattered that Hux was diligent to a fault with his sunscreen. There was just too much sun to resist it entirely. But at least he wasn't burnt red like Kylo had feared. His hair had changed too, the orange faded to a sandy blond with just hints of his natural colour at the roots.

“You look amazing.” He couldn't help saying it, it was a truth that had to be acknowledged and spoken to the world.

Hux grinned and looked down for a moment. The pink tinge to his cheeks somehow made the freckles even darker. Kylo had almost forgotten how utterly breathtaking he could be at times. It had been far too long since he'd last seen that smile. Career opportunity of a lifetime or not, three months felt like an eternity to be away from the way Hux’ lips twitched and curled when he was happy. Halfway there now, just another six weeks and he’d be back in Kylo’s arms where he belonged. 

“Thank you,” Hux said eventually, “and the same to you, as always.”

Kylo shook his head, a deprecating laugh making its way past his lips despite his better judgement. He was perched on their bed in the dark with nothing but the light from the laptop screen to show the scraps of skin left uncovered by his own black terrycloth robe.

“I got sunburnt, you probably can't see, but I’m a mess.” It was his own fault, though he'd spent so long in the lake trying to herd waterfowl that sunscreen would have washed off eventually. If only he'd actually remembered to put it on in the first place. “I wish you were here.”

“What, so I could chastise you while I smoothed aloe all over those lovely muscles?” Hux asked with a raised eyebrow, though the sad curve of his smile seemed to say ‘I wish I were there too, another six weeks is far too long’.

“Yeah. Plus your feet are always freezing, they'd feel amazing on my back.”

Hux laughed at that, reaching delicately over the keyboard for his glass of water. It was strange to see him sitting there so relaxed in his hotel room with the sun streaming in through the half closed blinds behind him. It was summer here and winter there, and yet Hux was still the one bathed in warmth. Or maybe Kylo just couldn't get warm without him and the weather had nothing to do with it.

“Did you uh… get my gift?”

Now it was Kylo’s turn to blush and look away. “Yes, both of them. Thank you for the tape. And the explanation at the start. You were right, you know? I  _ did _ try to play it in the van, I mean… seriously… where did you even get audio cassettes in this day and age? I definitely wasn't expecting it to be what it was…”

The cassette had been in the top drawer of Kylo’s bedside table, wrapped in a red ribbon, and tucked between the lube and his small collection of Tenga products. There hadn't been any writing on it. At all. Which was supremely unfair since he'd automatically assumed it was a mix tape. So he'd put it in the van, the only technology he owned that was old enough to still handle cassettes. 

He'd very nearly crashed reversing out of the driveway when Hux’ precise tones informed him that it was, in fact, a sex tape. Of course four of his Knights had just had to be in the van with him at the time, laughing and crowing while his suddenly useless hands failed to switch off the radio quite fast enough. That had been embarrassing.

But he'd found an old Walkman in a charity shop while they were out and the instant he could be alone Kylo had slipped in the tape. 

There were 45 recordable minutes on each side of a cassette tape and Kylo wasn't surprised to find that Hux had filled the entirety of Side A. It was a favourite diversion of theirs- for Kylo to call Hux in the middle of day, or to lay wrapped in his passive arms at night, and touch himself while Hux guided his fantasies in just the way he needed. Hux seemed to be a master of storytelling, getting the pacing and the breathlessness just right to get Kylo to orgasm at precisely to moment he intended. 

The first story had been short and sweet and filthy, just the thing for a man who'd been missing his husband all week and felt sure he could come at the drop of a hat. Kylo hadn't even managed to sit down, he’d just leant against the door of their room and come messily all over his jeans less than two minutes later.

They hadn't all been like that. Some of them would start with a heavy contented sigh, or the sound of water being sipped, and a statement of intent. 

“Kylo darling, I hope you're sitting comfortably. Perhaps this one would be best suited to a lazy Saturday evening. Why don't you go take a shower? Finger that lovely hole of yours for a while and then lay on our bed, all pink and shower damp.”

Or else, “you’ll need a little more lube and the lights out now, I want to tell you how much I miss the taste of your cock, and the ache when I try to swallow the day after you've fucked my pretty mouth just right…”

The longest story was almost ten minutes. Kylo had come so hard he'd actually cried at the end of it, curled trembling and utterly boneless around Hux’ pillow. It had made his heart clench with love and loneliness, even more so when he realised that the five minutes afterward was just praise and wordless soothing noises. Hux had known how Kylo would react, so he’d had included as much aftercare as a purely verbal medium would allow.

“How long did Side A last you?” Hux asked with a smile that said he knew Kylo’s habits and he expected an answer measured in hours rather than days.

Kylo schooled his expression before he answered. “It was two weeks before I turned the tape over.”

That made Hux’ eyebrows jump, but it was true. 

“I uh, rationed it out.” Kylo continued, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. “It was like an endurance trial, or a test of willpower maybe. Every time I wanted to use it I made myself wait a little bit longer. The anticipation…” 

Hux was giving him a look that fell somewhere between a smirk and condescending affection. After a moment he cracked. He had no poker face where Armitage Hux was concerned.

“Fine! I worked my way through the whole thing in five days, ok? I couldn’t help myself!”

“That’s still four days longer than I expected.”

“It… Fuck, Hux, it’s a work of art.” Kylo’s hands were shaking as he waved them. “I genuinely wanted to savour it. Then I got to the end of Side A, you mentioned about a second mystery gift, about wanting me to ‘get use to it’ before we spoke, and I knew we wouldn't get to talk for nearly four weeks. So I decided to wait.” He explained. He shifted back to lean on his hands, chest stretching tight when he tipped his head back to stare up at the ceiling. “I rewound the tape. I worked out where each section began, and skipped back and forth for a while. Some of them. Hux… You have no idea what you do to me with that voice…”

He held up his hand when Hux made a noise like he was going to interject. 

“You think you know but… I miss you. It’s been so hard, having no way to contact you. Then I play the tape and you’re here. It’s not just about masturbation. That long one… where you talked about our honeymoon- the first time you were in control for the whole night. When you were in the moment and in the flesh, not just words, not leading for a few minutes then telling me to take over…” Kylo tipped his head forward again, looking down the line of his own chest toward the laptop. “That night already meant so much to me. Honestly, it has never mattered that we haven’t done it since. But now I can relive it through your eyes and it’s like having that moment all over again. So it’s special and I’ve done my best to take my time with it.”

Hux was hugging himself now, slim arms wrapped around that narrow chest like he was trying to hold his skeleton together. His expression wasn't something Kylo could describe, pleasure and guilt and that little edge of discomfort that always crept in at times like this. Kylo needed to be less aggressive, he was nervous, had never done anything like what they were intending to do, but that didn't mean it should take it out on Hux.

“Thank you, Hux.” Kylo said, trying to pour all his sincerity and love into the words. Hux smiled and nodded though he wasn’t entirely meeting his eye. “This is the best gift you ever could have given me… Well, second now.”

“I wasn’t sure you’d like it.”

Kylo had to admit he’d been a little bit wary when Hux had first mentioned a vague second gift at the end of Side A. He'd said it was something Kylo should open alone, when he had several hours to spare and nothing urgent scheduled for the next day. That had alarmed him enough that he'd been willing to build up to it and not just rushed straight to the drawer where it was hidden.

His mind had gone to all kinds of filthy places without more information. One day he'd been convinced it would be a corset, all leather and sprung steel, to squeeze his middle and constrict his movements. On another, especially bad day- when he'd walked in on a full six person orgy between his Knights- he had wondered if it would be a cock cage. He'd feared that Hux would think he was slipping and bind him away, even though Hux had never shown any signs of jealousy around the others. 

In the end he'd decided it was probably a strap or fancy ring, something to help him last longer. So he'd been surprised when he finally opened the drawer in question to find a ten inch, beautifully carved, slim wooden box. The contents, or at least their general shape, really should have been obvious to him immediately, but it was so far outside what he'd expected that his brain had gone through imagining all kinds of sheaths, sounds and restraints before he actually opened it. 

The object nestled amongst the silk lining was beautiful. Six and a half inches long, glossy black, curving slightly left and uncut, he knew it like he knew his own member. He'd nearly dropped the box in shock. 

Hux had used a penis moulding kit, a very fancy one judging by the quality of the vibrator protruding from the end, to make Kylo a replica of his cock- balls and all. 

Just trying to picture the production process had made kylo's brain short circuit. Had Hux made it in their room? When? It must have been weeks before he left- the kit worked best with shaved genitals and Hux had looked like his usual untrimmed self the last time they'd had sex. So at some point, possibly months ago, Hux had gotten up the nerve to shave - something Kylo knew he'd never done - and managed to maintain an erection on his own for long enough for the mould to take. Hux- the man who didn't masturbate and rarely initiated sex- had gone to all these lengths, for him.

Kylo had actually fallen over his own feet in his eagerness to get back into their bed and listen to Side B.

The narration on the first side had been clear and confident, all of Hux’ military speaking skills put to the fore to keep any hint of nerves out of his voice. By contrast, the shaky laugh that opened Side B seemed to suggest that his self assurance was deserting him. But, in true Hux fashion, Armitage kept talking anyway. He was never one to back down from a challenge.

“I hope you like your present. If… If you don’t, then feel free to put it back in the drawer and go back to Side A. I…” Hux had faltered then, swallowing audibly as the words refused to pass through his throat. “I’m going to continue on the assumption that you do like it, because I so, so hope that you do.”

Another pause and a rustling of fabric. Laid in their bed with his headphones in Kylo had found himself cradling the silicone replica to his chest. His fingers had traced its shape compulsively, as if it were one of Hux’ hands and he could calm him with his touch.

“I know we’ve never really talked about reciprocity, though I do remember you telling me that you were a switch with your past boyfriends. I think about it a lot but… I’m not sure I can…” Hux had breathed deeply then, held it, and when he released it his tone had changed, brighter and little forced, like he’d decided not to go there. “Anyway, it’s not fair to you that my prostate gets to have all the fun- and wanking is only going to take you so far- so I made this in the hope that you could have some more satisfying entertainment while I’m gone…”

And with that, Hux had led him into the most intense three weeks of self exploration Kylo had experienced since his teenage years. He’d thought he knew everything about his sexuality, and his own body’s responses, but Hux had introduced him to more without even being in the room. And now he was watching from the other side of the planet, waiting for Kylo to show him what he’d learned.

“How could I not like it?” Kylo grinned. “It’s absolutely fucking perfect… and makes for absolutely perfect fucking.”

Hux laughed out loud at that, long thin hands coming up to cover his flushed face as he shook his head at the absurd statement. 

“Oh my god, Kylo, that’s awful!” 

“What? It’s true!”

“For fucks sake…” He was leaning half out of his chair, shoulders shaking with the effort to keep the giggles at bay. At least he wasn’t looking tense and stressed any more.

“Where did you get the idea?” Kylo asked when Hux seemed to have himself mostly under control.

“I saw the kits in an email from that online sex shop we use. I… I have been thinking about it for a while, you know, fucking you, but…” He seemed to by trying to stay relaxed, his limbs shifting as if they wanted to fold up again but he wouldn’t allow it. “I don’t know if I can and this seemed like it might be the next best thing, but I had no idea how to broach it with you so I uh, let the recording do that instead.”

It was a good idea. Kylo liked to be open about their sex lives but he wasn’t certain he could handle a conversation like that without risking his enthusiasm overwhelming his husband. He’d hate for Armitage to make himself do something he didn’t want to just out of a desire to make Kylo happy. 

“Have you ever…” He paused, not entirely certain how to word it.

“Penetrated someone?” Hux finished the question for him, his smile a little watery. “Yeah. I had a girlfriend in college, she left me because I couldn’t finish. Then I dated a trans guy for a year, he loved to fuck me and I realised that was what I was most comfortable with so I called myself a bottom after that. But there was always this nagging sense of ‘maybe I hadn’t been able to do it because my girlfriend was a girl and I prefer masculine-presenting people’ so I tried again in the Army. It didn’t end any differently there though.”

“Well, you don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Kylo said, keeping his tone soothing. His stomach was clenching slightly at the thought that Hux might be setting himself up for something he didn’t want with the rest of this call. 

“I know that. Now.” The smile turned rueful. “Look, you were just telling me how much that tape meant to you, well, now it’s my turn. A few years ago I had no idea this kind of relationship was even possible. It seemed like a fantasy that I could just say ‘no’ or suggest something else. I love what we have. I love that I can just hold you while you get off and not have you resent me for it. I love that hands or thighs or tongues aren’t  _ less than _ , and that my ass isn’t the ultimate goal of every encounter.”

Hux didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands as he spoke. He was alternately reaching out like he wanted to stroke Kylo’s body and running his fingertips over his own ribs. His skin was beginning to flush under the tan. Kylo wondered if somehow this conversation was turning him on. It was certainly turning Kylo on, though he’d been hard ever since the call had contacted. Still, enthusiastic consent genuinely was one of his most cherished turn ons. 

“But… but I  _ do _ want, Kylo. I  _ do _ .” Hux said fervently. “Sometimes, I do. I’ll see you fresh out of the shower or doing crunches in the nude, and for a moment I want to touch you there. I want to sink into you and take you apart like you do for me. But… I didn’t want to start something I couldn’t finish. But, with this…”

As he was talking Kylo had picked up the dildo and had been turning it slowly in his hands. When Hux trailed off he licked the head meaningfully. “With this I can finish for you. Or you can fuck me with it.”

There was a breathless little groan as Hux watched his tongue. “Exactly. Fucking someone is… it’s so overwhelming, Kylo, the pressure and the sensations, it makes my chest feel tight. But with this…I… Kylo… take your clothes off.”

Kylo scrambled up onto his knees, his aching cock finally slipping through the gap in his robe. He saw Hux licking his lips from the corner of his eye as he moved. The head was flushed almost purple with neglected anticipation, the laptop light glittering over the precome he’d been ignoring as it flowed down his shaft. As appealing as it was, it would have to wait- at least it would if he was going to make the most of this.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Hux sighed as the robe was pulled off and thrown away. Kylo settled into a kneeling position, his thighs spread and his feet tucked up on either side of his hips so his cock bobbed freely, firm and proud, a thin string of precome already connecting to the sheets. He licked the dildo again, more dramatically this time and ran the head down his body from nipple to navel. 

“Talk to me about it.” Hux prompted, his voice falling easily into the warm, eager tones of their guided sessions. “How does it feel in your hands? Heavy enough?”

“Yeah, it feels like I’m holding you, like I’m stroking you off when I touch it…” Kylo demonstrated his point, dipping his fingertips into the jar of lubricant by his side as he began.

Glancing behind himself to check the blinds were angled right for privacy Hux pushed his chair back from the desk a little, angling the webcam down as he moved. His cock was resting on his thigh, soft but stirring slightly as he stroked his fingertips over it in time with Kylo’s hand.

“Play with your foreskin a little,” Kylo suggested, biting his lip at the sight when Hux instantly complied. “That’s the only thing I miss with this, the fact that I can’t smooth it over the head the way you like…”

“It’s supposed to be for your pleasure Kylo, what are you gaining by fondling it like it’s me?”

“Everything.” 

It didn’t really make sense as an answer but Hux’ grin seemed to suggest that he understood Kylo’s meaning. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot when you touch yourself.” Kylo sighed.

Fluttering his eyelids closed Hux gave himself one full-fisted pump and then returned his fingers to the chair’s armrests, gripping tightly to keep his hands still.

Kylo whined in disappointment.

“I’ll touch my cock when you’re next allowed to touch yours, okay?” Hux soothed. “I’ll fuck my fist in time with you fucking your arse, I promise. Now turn around, I want to watch you stretch out your pretty pink asshole for me.”

“Oh...  _ fuck _ .” 

He shuffled around quickly, slicking more lube onto his fingers as he went, and tipped forward onto his elbows.

“Perfect.” Hux murmured as Kylo wriggled his backside up into the air, thighs spread wide to show off his hole. After a moment of indecision Kylo shoved the head of the dildo into his mouth, letting the handle rest against the sheets like he intended to fuck his throat with it. That got a whimper from Hux that made Kylo’s lips curl around the silicone. “Holy fuck, Kylo.”

“Look at you,” Hux sighed as he continued. “Run one finger around that loose little hole for me. Did you fuck yourself this morning? Couldn’t last even a day without that in you, filling you up?” Kylo shook his head emphatically, drool sliding down the shaft as he mumbled a denial. “Or have you just fucked your hole so much it’s always ready for me? Put that finger in, all the way in, I want to see if there’s any stretch at all.”

Kylo obeyed, his thighs shaking at the pop as his thick second knuckle slipped past his rim. 

“Mmmm that’s always my favourite part when you work me open, all those lovely calluses, catching and pulling... that’s right, tease yourself…” Kylo was dragging his finger in and out as slowly as he could stand. He couldn’t reach his prostate, not at this angle, but then, that’s what the dildo was for anyway. “Add another finger now, I don’t think you’ll need much to get my cock into you, not compared to the size of those lovely hands. Do you still use all four fingers on yourself anyway? Stretch yourself to the limit just to see how far you can go?”

Again Kylo shook his head, whining at the thought while a pulse of precome soaked the sheets between his knees. 

“Oh, so you save that for me, do you? Perhaps we should make a mould of your cock too, hmm? Would you like that, Kylo? To feel what it’s like to get used by that monster until you can practically feel it against your lungs and you know you won’t be able to sit for a week?” Hux paused, the sound of deep swallows of water just audible above Kylo’s pounding heart. “Put my cock in you, I want to see it finish the stretch and I want to hear what you think of my ideas.”

He’d barely even started prepping himself, but Hux was right, Kylo didn’t need much preparation to get his slim but perfect cock inside him. Some days he didn’t even bother, just poured far too much lube over his ass and slowly eased it in.

Kylo turned a little to peer over his shoulder while he traced the spit slicked vibrator down his cleft. Hux was staring intently at his computer screen, tongue trapped between his teeth and cheekbones flushed a deep hectic red.

“That's it Kylo, press it against your hole. Can you feel me stretching you, so so slowly? Hmmm? If I were there darling I’d be kneeling behind you, my fingers around your hipbones so light and gentle, feather light kisses along your shoulders, making you wait, drawing it out so you wouldn't know when I going to puuush…” 

“Armitage…” Kylo moaned, arching his back as he eased the vibrator in. He could almost feel it- the hands, the warmth of Hux’ thighs, the soft caress of his breath on his back. Somehow the dildo felt more sinful wet with spit and warm from his mouth than it did just coated in lube. Or perhaps that was the effect of Hux’ attention. There was something about knowing he was watching.

Hux flicked his gaze up towards Kylo’s face. The heat in that glance made his stomach clench.

“Keep going, all the way, I want to be balls deep on the first thrust, just relax and…” Hux paused, grinning at Kylo’s fullthroated sob. “That's the spot is it? Well. If I were there I think I'd want to hear more of that. Five thrusts, Kylo, long and slow, then turn it on- lowest setting- and hold it.”

Kylo mewled with every thrust, rocking his hips back to meet his hand and quietly pleased when the sculpted balls audible slapped against his skin. Knowing what Hux wanted made it easier. It felt a little like performing but then wasn't that what Hux did for him? Besides, he was so keyed up that it already felt damn near mind blowing as it was.

He pressed the switch. He wailed. Oh god, this was going to be the shortest lead up he'd had yet. He was already so hard and so desperate, he could feel the heat building in the pit of his stomach already.

Hux was talking again. He tried to focus and follow instructions.

“Well aren't you sensitive? Whoever would have guessed? Perhaps one day I should get a bullet vibe and push it all the way up in there. Then I could pin you down and fuck it hard against that sweet little spot, roll my hips and drive you mad with it, increase the speed without warning until you were screaming so hard that you lost the ability to speak.” It was the purest fantasy. Hux would never manage to do this to him but the image of it… Kylo dropped his chest to the bed, eyes squeezed shut and teeth gripping the sheets. The vibrator buzzed and whined as it skipped up through the settings. White was creeping in at the edges of his vision. He was so close. “Then I’d hold it, circling my hips, just a little. Just enough to make your nerves light up but not enough, not until you…”

“Please!” Kylo begged, legs shaking with the effort of holding back.

“Then I’d snap my hips…” 

Kylo screamed into the mattress, body clenching and bucking. 

“Holy fuck, Kylo… I’d keep thrusting, just as hard, just as deep... come on Kylo stay with me... I’d fuck you through it, drag you back up to the fucking peak, drive into you over and over, drag those thick meaty thighs back and pound into that tight, clenching little hole, fucking ruin it, come on Kylo, come on, I want to hear you scream my name again, I'd grab your hair and pull your face up out of the sheets so  the whole fucking house could hear you when I just fucking  _ stop! _ ”

“ **Armitage** ! Fuck!!!” He shoved the vibrator as deep as it would go, his arm shaking with the effort as he writhed, his second orgasm following so quickly on the first.

“Good boy, good boy that's it, little thrusts, don't lose that feeling,” Hux sounded almost as wrecked as he felt. His voice with thick as if he’d been panting and he seemed to be struggling to find the words. “Let me see you, turn around, sit up so the vibe is pressed against the mattress and your weight holds it in place. Come on beautiful, let me see the man I married.”

Kylo shuffled slowly around, careful not to touch the aching line of his still untouched cock. He wondered what he looked like, sweat making every hair cling to his skin, every inch of flesh flushed and trembling as the steady pulses against his prostate built the pressure again.

“Oh… oh Kylo how gorgeous you are. Those muscles of were just built for this! Jumping and twitching and lovely. And look at your cock, so thick and desperate, but you won't touch it will you? Because if you do this is all over and you don't want that yet, do you?” Hux paused, waiting for a reaction. Kylo hadn't the brain power left to give him one. “Oh come on Kylo, tell me how it feels? What's it like to come but not? All that delicious seed, making your balls so heavy, so big, and it's going nowhere?”

Prostate orgasms. He'd had no idea. He hadn't ever considered leaving his cock out of the equation, and certainly none of his past partners had suggested it. They'd all worshipped at the altar of his thick dick and relished the huge loads they could work out of him so easily. If only they'd known how much he would come after 45 minutes of prostate stimulation… some of them might have drowned and been glad of it.

“Kylo? Are you with me?” No he really wasn't, he was fucking delirious.

“Wanna show you.” He managed, bouncing his hips ever so slightly, just enough to make the pleasure build again. “Wanna take you away somewhere. Quiet and private. Have you all to myself. Spend an hour opening you up. Fuck you with a vibe until you're screaming and your muscles tighten fit to snap your ribs. Want you to feel the pressure in your balls. The feeling inside your shaft like there’s a sound in there, fucking you as you came. Oh god, Armitage you'd look so beautiful and so broken.”

His shoulders arched forward of their own accord, curving in as his head dropped and his abs rippled in a visible wave with yet another orgasm. Kylo felt like he was disconnected from reality, like all the world had been reduced to the laptop screen, the sound of Hux’ voice and the pleasure already swelling inside him again. 

He was floating, he was overwhelmed, but it was a distant concern compared to the look of awe on Hux’ face. 

“Oh god, Hux, if I could see you like that I’d lay down at your mercy. I let you do anything to me. Anything at all.”

“Oh, well… In that case… Touch those lovely tits for me, tease them til they're hard for me… yes… good boy… in that case...” Hux was watching him with heavy lidded eyes, concentrating more on holding Kylo’s gaze than watching his body, though his breathing was falling into line with Kylo’s undulating hips. “I’d commission another one of these. One with a cum tube. Would you like that Kylo? We could fix it to the floor so you could ride it while I fed you my cock like the needy boy you are. I could fuck your throat while you rode my cock. Fill you at both ends and still not let you touch that beautiful cock of yours. Just drag your head back by hair and come across that wonderful fucked out face while my cock filled you. Every roll of your hips would force more cum out of you, every movement bringing the most of obscene noises, you'd be wet for me for  _ days _ …”

This time Kylo dropped forward onto his hands, his forehead almost touching the keyboard as he gasped and sobbed through the waves of pleasure roiling across his nerves. He had no idea now how many times he'd come. Ten. A hundred. It didn't matter any more.

“Oh Kylo, you really are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” Hux was tense in his chair, his cock curving up against the pale skin of his belly, pink and leaking and just as ignored as Kylo’s own. That was just a crying shame. It couldn't be allowed to continue that way.

He was glorious, his rose gold hair tumbling across his face to cover his glittering eyes and bite swollen lips. Kylo would never want anyone or anything like he wanted Hux in his arms at that very second.

“Hux… touch yourself for me? Please?” He often went for so much longer than this but Kylo couldn't hold out any more with Hux right there. He needed to come again, his belly was coiling with it but after all this time apart he needed to see Hux come far more than he needed anything else.

The moment he spoke the white robe was removed with exaggerated care, the keyboard and empty water glass shoved out of the way. 

“Like this?” Hux was leaning forward toward the monitor. The blue tinged light from the screen painting him in his usual familiar pallor and highlighting his fine lines and graceful limbs. 

Kylo stared in admiration of his delicacy for a moment before his gaze drifted lower. Hux had one long hand wrapped loosely around his cock while the other held the edge of the desk in a death grip. Precome was practically drooling down his shaft, soaking his fingers and visibly tightening balls. He wouldn't last. Neither would Kylo.

With trembling thighs Kylo lifted up. He groaned. In perfect synchronicity Hux’ hand slid up toward his glans. The noise he made sent sparks down Kylo’s spine. Slowly Kylo relaxed down, Hux followed. This time they moaned together.

“All I want…” Kylo began as he picked up the pace, holding Hux’ gaze rather than watching his cock. “All I want, is you. I don't care if you’re naked. I don't care if I’m inside you, or if you're inside me. I don't care whose hand is on whose cock. I just want you. I want your smile to be the last thing I see at night. I want to wake up holding your hand. I don't ever want to go a day when I don't hear your voice.”

Hux’ bottom lip was trembling, his breath coming fast and harsh as his hand lost its rhythm. “Kylo, I’m gonna come… Touch yourself, please… I love you so much, Kylo…”

“Hux….” Both hands flew to his cock. One long hard drag was all it took.

“Oh my god, oh Kylo… fucking hell…” Hux groaned around the fist in his mouth, cum splattering unheeded across the desk while he stared transfixed at Kylo bucking into his fists.

It didn't seem to end, thick pulses that poured over his fingers and splashed across the keyboard. The laptop was already ruined so he shifted his hips, unable resist the sight of ropes of his spend striping the image of Hux’ awestruck face. 

There were stars at the edge of his vision as he kept working his cock, ignoring the protesting ache in his balls as he chased an impossibly infinite orgasm.

“Kylo, darling, do you need me to call one of your Knights?” Hux’ voice was kind but amused. Apparently he wasn't actually worried about his husband despite the fact that Kylo had apparently blacked out for a second or two. 

He was laid across the sheets, pools of cooling cum and probably drool under most of his naked skin. He was absolutely certain that he didn't care. The vibrator had slipped out of his ass, leaving a cold trail of lube over the backs of his thighs. He could hear it buzzing quietly. The batteries were probably dying by this point.

“Kylo?” Okay, now Hux sounded concerned. It was hard to see his expression under the streaks of white but yes. He sounded concerned. Kylo should probably do something about that.

“...’m fine...” 

Hux snorted. “You look it.” 

“You should’ve seen me the first time I listened to the tape.” Kylo muttered into the sheets. “I’m pretty sure the Knights put me in the shower… I certainly don't remember getting in there on my own.”

That got him a laugh. As far as he could tell Hux was still naked, and still leaning awkwardly over his monitor. “Seriously though, are you okay? You're kinda squinting.”

“I can't really see you,” Kylo said, waving his hand at the screen in explanation when Hux looked even more concerned. “I uh, think I’ve killed the laptop.” 

“Yeah, I can't imagine where you'll find an IT bod who’s willing to clean up jizz.” Hux said with an amused grin before he glanced down at the splashes over cum decorating the hotel room’s desk. “Look, I need to clean up this mess and get a shower. How about you try to do the same?”

“Don't wanna.” Kylo groaned.

“Come on you can't just sleep in your own filth…”

“Don't wanna stop talking to you. Don't wanna sleep alone.”

The confession made Hux’ mouth drop open in surprise, then he flushed happily. “I’ll tell you what. Go in the shower, change the sheets, turn the laptop off before it catches fire and I’ll Skype you in half an hour. It's only 10am here but I could use a nap. It's free so we can stay on the phone all night if you like.”

Kylo hummed at the back of his throat, pleased with the suggestion.

“I wish you were staying in Perth for the rest of the trip so we could do that every night.”

Hux’ smile turned sad. “I’ll be home before you know it and then we won't have to, okay? Now, go in the shower, beautiful, and I’ll call you soon.”

 


End file.
